Méfiez-vous des apparences
by La Souris Noire
Summary: Une nouvelle déesse de la mort fait son entrée dans le département des faucheurs. Jeune, calme et discrète, elle semble être idéale. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et quand elle révèle sa vraie nature, c'est un carnage. Personne n'est à l'abri et William, Grell et Ronald vont devoir trouver une solution si ils ne veulent pas d'un drame. (M pour les sujets abordés)
1. Prologue

Merci de vous être arrêté sur mon histoire.

C'est ma première fanfiction sur Black Butler ou Kuroshitsuji de son nom original. En fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris dessus donc j'espère avoir réussi à ce que les personnages soient dans leur caractère d'origine. Peut-être que Ronald est un peu trop formel et moins enjoué mais j'espère que ça passe quand même.

En fait, depuis un moment, j'ai décidé de ne plus écrire sur des O.C sauf pour certaines fictions sur Pokémon car beaucoup de monde le fait et ça commence à être trop courant et puis, c'est plus interressant de faire uniquement sur les personnages existant dans le manga. Mais j'ai céder à la tentation de créer un O.C pour mon premier écrit sur Black Butler. Mais ce ne sera pas un personnage « standard » non plus. Enfin, vous verrez.

**Disclamer**: Black Butler et ses personnages sont à Yana Toboso. Seul mon O.C et l'idée de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

William soupira en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste sec. Si il y'a bien une partie de son travail qu'il exécrait tout particulièrement, c'était celui de la récupération des nouvelles recrues fraîchement suicidées. La grande majorité d'entre-elles étaient déboussolées et avaient des réactions diverses mais elles posaient toutes beaucoup de questions. Trop de questions en vérité et le dieu de la mort n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa patience. C'est pourquoi, il avait préféré s'occuper de la collecte d'âmes de personnes décédés dans un incendie que d'aller du côté de la prison de Londres. Il avait préféré confier cette tâche à Ronald qui semblait n'avoir rien de mieux à faire que de fabriquer des avions en papier avec des mots doux destinés aux secrétaires.

Ce fut donc, non sans traîner un peu les pieds, que le jeune dieu de la mort venait d'arriver, non sans quelques minutes de retard, dans l'une des cellules de la prison. Suicide de prisonnier. Car oui, peu importe ce que la personne a fait de son vivant, un suicide restait un suicide et la punition était celle de voir mourir les autres.

Comme certains de ses collègues, le jeune homme pensait que certaines personnes ne devraient pas devenir des faucheurs car c'était plus un cadeau pour elles qu'une punition. Le jeune homme désapprouvait le fait que tous les personnes qui se suicidaient devenaient dieux de la mort et dans le cas des prisonniers, il était de cet avis. Bon après, il fallait dire que la justice avait la condamnation carcérale facile. Même si elle était très souvent justifiée. Mais Ronald ne pouvait pas changer les règles même si il le désirait grandement.

La cellule était glacée et sombre faisant une ambiance glauque. Ce n'était pas très gênant pour le dieu de la mort qui pouvait voir même à faible luminosité. Mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce petit espace sentant un mélange de renfermé, de pourriture et d'humidité avec peut-être un soupçon de matières organiques. Répugnant.

D'accord, ces personnes avaient sans doute mérité leur place à l'ombre mais un peu d'hygiène n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Cherchant le suicidé du regard, il finit par le trouver ou plutôt la trouver.

Elle était assise à même le sol vêtue d'une simple robe longue que l'obscurité ne permettait pas de distinguer la couleur. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et étaient dans des tons que Ronald devinait comme étant bruns. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre comme ceux des chats mais sans lunettes, elle ne devait pas y voir grand chose.

Soudainement, comme si elle avait sentit sa présence, elle se leva en chancelant et s'approcha de lui de façon maladroite.

Quand elle se fut rapproché, le jeune homme constata qu'elle devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui mais pas moins de seize ans et sans doute devait-elle être un peu plus âgée même si ce n'était pas évident à dire. La robe qu'elle portait était d'un blanc taché de sang sur le devant jusqu'à son ventre signe d'une très violente et importante hémorragie. Il s'attarda un instant sur ses traits fins et sa peau pâle jusqu'à s'apercevoir que sa gorge comportait une large et profonde coupure. Elle s'était tranché la gorge touchant certaine la carotide provoquant sa mort en moins d'une minute. Rapide mais terriblement macabre.

La jeune fille finit par tendre une main vers lui. Elle ne tremblait pas mais semblait légèrement hésitante. Ronald se rapprocha un peu avant de saisir doucement sa main.

\- Je le savais, fit la jeune prisonnière en serrant plutôt fortement la main du dieu de la mort. Il y a donc une autre personne avec moi.

Le jeune homme la regarda légèrement surpris mais pas complètement non plus. Même si c'était la première fois pour lui, il avait déjà entendu dire par certains de ses collègues, qui étaient plus habitués à récupérer les jeunes recrues, que certains jeunes suicidés arrivaient à les repérer et à aller vers eux alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour que leur présence soit détectée et qu'au vu de leur myopie, ces petits nouveaux ne pouvaient pas les voir. Une sorte de sixième sens d'une certaine manière.

\- Et bien, vous avez sentit ma présence avant que je ne vois remarque. C'est plutôt bien joué.

Il se libera alors de l'emprise de la jeune recrue et sortit d'une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste un boîtier de lunettes d'où il en tira une paire de lunettes aux verres ronds et assez grands et aux branches fines. Il déplia les branches, regarda rapidement la propreté des verres et les posa sur le nez de la nouvelle déesse de la mort. Cette dernière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de fixer Ronald avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes le prêtre ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous verrais plutôt en démon tentateur.

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Je suis là pour venir vous chercher.

\- C'est déjà l'heure de mon exécution ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on était déjà le matin.

Le dieu de la mort était troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Certes, des dieux la mort récemment suicidés pouvaient être perdus et ne pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et donc se comportaient un peu étrangement voir attaquait le dieu de la mort qui était venu récupérer la nouvelle recrue car ils avaient peur. Mais généralement, ils prenaient rapidement conscience de leur état mais là ça ne semblait pas être le cas. C'était un peu perturbant quand même. Comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était morte. Il est vrai que Ronald lui-même quand Grell l'avait récupéré après son suicide n'avait pas comprit de suite qu'il était mort et était devenu un dieu de la mort. Mais il l'avait compris en quelques secondes ce qu'il était devenu après avoir eu des lunettes et vu son collègue aux cheveux rouges.

Comment aborder le sujet ? Le plus simple est sans doute encore de lui dire directement sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour votre exécution, mademoiselle, lui dit-il. En fait vous êtes déjà morte. Vous vous êtes suicidée en vous...

\- En me tranchant la gorge avec un bout de métal que j'ai aiguisé contre la pierre, le coupât-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Donc, j'ai réussi mon coup. Je pensais avoir raté. Donc vous allez me guider jusqu'en enfers, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Vous n'allez pas en enfers, du moins pour l'instant. Je vous explique rapidement: les personnes qui se suicident deviennent des dieux de la mort et sont condamnées à ne pas trouver le repos éternel avant de se faire pardonner pour avoir mit fin à sa vie. Je suis juste ici pour vous conduire dans le monde des dieux de la mort.

Le visage de la jeune fille passa d'une expression neutre à une figure plus peinée. À tel point que Ronald se demanda si il ne s'était pas montré trop direct. Il voulu alors s'excuser mais la déesse de la mort fut plus rapide et eut alors un nouveau changement d'humeur, elle sourit.

\- Donc c'est une sorte de renaissance, fit-elle. Pas mal du tout. J'aurais juste préféré ne plus avoir de myopie mais bon, la mort est aveugle donc le fait que sans lunettes, je ne vois presque rien est normal je suppose.

Son interlocuteur eut un léger haussement de sourcils étonné.

\- Vous étiez déjà myope avant ?

\- Bah oui je le suis de naissance, pourquoi une telle question ? Vous l'êtes aussi ?

Ah, ça expliquait donc pourquoi elle n'était pas spécialement surprise de ne rien voir. Mais c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme avait affaire à un dieu de la mort qui était déjà myope quand il était humain. Pas que la myopie soit réservée uniquement aux dieux de la mort mais c'était assez unique pour ne pas être souligné.

\- Tous les dieux de la mort le sont, lui apprit-il. C'est un peu une de nos caractéristiques en plus de nos yeux qui brillent dans le noir.

\- J'ai donc les mêmes yeux que vous ? J'aurais préféré les garder bleus.

\- Oui vos yeux sont comme les miens. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes encore très belle.

Il pensait qu'elle serait gênée ou rougirait mais la jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si elle se fichait de ce compliment. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que cette phrase était une tentative de séduction et faisait genre de ne pas être intéressée. Ne voulant pas rester dans un sentiment de malaise, le dieu de la mort lui demanda alors comment elle se nommait en plus de son âge.

\- Maddie Poe, j'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Ronald Knox, j'en ai vingt-trois.

Bon, elle n'était pas si jeune que ça au final ce qui lui laissait peut-être une chance de sortir avec elle. Enfin, si elle se montre réceptive ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Du moins, à première vue. Mais si elle cachait son jeu, ça ne le dérangeait pas de s'amuser à lui faire perdre ses moyens pour avoir un rendez-vous avec elle.

Aussi il sortit sa faux de la mort ce qui provoqua un petit cri surpris chez Maddie. Ça arrivait des fois chez les nouveaux qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir un tel instrument. Parfois, ils allaient même se cacher pour les plus peureux mais après quelques explications, ils se calmaient. Ronald se contenta de fendre l'air en marmonnant quelque chose et une sorte de trou lumineux et blanc apparu. Il attrapa la main de l'ancienne prisonnière et entra dans le monde des dieux de la mort.

C'était un lieu très différent de tout ce que les humains du dix-neuvième siècle pouvaient connaître: les bâtiments étaient presque entièrement constitués de verre tellement il y'avait de fenêtres. Il n'y avait rien de végétal ou de naturel d'ailleurs. C'était un univers blanc à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Ces derniers, à l'intérieur, étaient constitués de murs blancs sans aucune décoration, une lumière aveuglante illuminait les pièces et couloirs et l'on voyait passer que des hommes et femmes vêtus un peu étrangement et en noir sauf la chemise qui était blanche. Ronald s'amusait de voir Maddie regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité. Il ne sentait pas de peur chez elle mais juste un intérêt très vif lui rappelant un peu sa propre réaction il y'a plusieurs années quand il venait d'arriver pour la première fois en ce lieu en compagnie de Grell.

\- Ça doit vous faire bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est surprenant.

\- Vous vous y ferez très vite. Bon, je vais vous conduire dans votre dortoir.

Il commença à marcher en regardant sa montre, il était en retard et William allait lui tirer les oreilles une fois de plus. Enfin, il se consolerait des remontrances de son supérieur en allant draguer une des secrétaires. D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle semblait plutôt être intéressée par lui. Iris si il se souvenait bien de son nom.

Tout en marchant, Maddie sur ses talons, il lui expliquait les bases du métier comme être ponctuel, remplir de la paperasse, toujours prendre soin de ses lunettes, toujours avoir sa faux sur soi mais ne pas l'utiliser sur les autres dieux de la mort, les horaires de la cantine, les différents lieux ou encore la tenue traditionnelle qu'elle devra porter: une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux, une chemise ou un chemisier blanc avec une veste noire et pour les chaussures soit des escarpins ou des bottines. Noirs de préférence mais le blanc pouvait aussi faire l'affaire. Il s'arrêta alors à un dortoir et ouvrit la porte.

\- Les nouveaux dieux de la mort dorment ensemble pendant un jour ou deux le temps d'avoir une chambre pour vous seuls, lui fit-il savoir. Il n'y aura que des femmes ou des filles donc même si il n'y a pas vraiment d'intimité, ça devrait aller. Il y'a une tenue pour vous normalement. Il y'a plusieurs tailles donc vous devriez trouver la votre.

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre.

\- Il faut que je files, je suis en retard. Ça iras pour vous ?

\- Oui, merci mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.

\- Si tu fais la même chose avec moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, à plus.

Une fois Ronald partit, la déesse de la mort entra dans son dortoir, qui était vide, et regarda les vêtements sombres à sa disposition. Il va falloir y apporter quelques changements.


	2. I

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci Reira Verzeihen Danke de me suivre j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Ce qui est en italique au début est ce que William lit car ça aurait fait un énorme pavé si je l'avais mit en dialogue. Et ce symbole *** signifie une ellipse dans le temps.

En plus de Maddie, il y'a aussi cinq OC garçons mais qui n'occuperont nullemment une place majeure dans l'histoire et qui disparaitront dès le chapitre suivant.

J'essaie d'ailleurs d'expliquer le fonctionnement de la société des dieux de la mort selon comment je la vois vu que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'information sur son fonctionnement.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Le secteur le plus important chez les dieux de la mort est sans aucun doute le secteur administratif. Le nombre de morts chaque jour est impressionnant et jamais un humain ne pourrait imaginer le travail que cela représente car le chiffre du taux de mortalité est gigantesque. En effet il faut d'abord identifier la victime, faire une photo récente d'elle et faire un descriptif de comment elle va mourir. Après il faut l'inscrire dans le livre de la mort d'un des membres du secteur de la collecte d'âmes. Quand la victime est morte et son âme récoltée, il faut alors faire un rapport de décès et récupérer la lanterne cinématique du défunt pour enrouler la bande et coller le matricule du mort et la ranger dans la bibliothèque à la lettre adéquate, soit la première de son nom de famille, et pour terminer, il faut mettre le registre de la bibliothèque à jour et ce de façon quotidienne pour ne pas dire toutes les heures._

_Mais ce n'est que l'une des tâches administratives car il faut aussi gérer les demandes d'autorisation pour avoir une faux de la mort et l'utiliser et aller récupérer les dites faux de la mort ou encore faire les dossiers des nouveaux dieux de la mort et tenir à jour ces dossiers en y ajoutant la note du test psychologique que chacun passe pour y vérifier le profil psychologique et voir qui peut sortir du monde des dieux de la mort et qui doit rester l'administration. D'ailleurs, ceux qui travaillent dans le secteur de la collecte passent un test psychologique chaque année et il y'a toujours un psychiatre de disponible dans le journée et durant la nuit si un des membres du secteur de fauchage a besoin de se confier et il n'est pas rare que des séances soient prescrites dans certains cas particulièrement difficiles à supporter ou encore si il est rapporté d'étranges comportements comme des envies de meurtres ou de suicide._

_Une autre des tâches administratives est le classement des archives fait par ordre numérique ou alphabétique suivant ce qu'il faut classer. Ces classements sont effectués dans des salles spéciales et où il faut régulièrement porter de lourds cartons et passer un coup de chiffon pour que les dossiers soient impeccables. À noter qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres pour que la lumière n'altère pas le papier. La lumière n'est pas très forte non plus et il faut toujours vérifier l'hydrométrie de la pièce et au moindre problème, s'en référer à une équipe technique ou à l'un des chefs de l'administration._

_La dernière de ces tâches administratives est celle de l'activité médico-légale. En effet, si les chercheurs prennent eux-même des notes, il est important de les retaper à la machine à écrire pour une parfaite lisibilité. Il faut aussi classer les documents par type de recherches, noms, numéro de dossier et disposé dans la ou les étagères au nom du scientifique auteur des recherches._

_Il en va sans dire que pour ce travail, il faut une grande rigueur et une excellente mémoire. De plus, une bonne capacité physique est requise car les allers et venues entre diverses salles sont fréquents._

William releva la tête pour observer les six jeunes dieux de la mort qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il avait eu pour mission de former ces six jeunes gens pour le métier de dieu de la mort et mine de rien, ce n'était pas si évident que ça en donnait l'air. Du moins en apparence, ces jeunes l'écoutait avec attention mais le trentenaire soupçonnait fortement ces gamins de vouloir intégrer le département de la collecte des âmes. Il glissa un regard vers Maddie qui était la seule fille du groupe. Vêtue d'une robe noire à col roulé lui arrivant aux genoux et à manches longues accentuant la pâleur de sa peau et l'éclat de ses yeux, elle ne montrait aucune émotion particulière mais semblait être très attentive. Elle posa alors une question qui fit frémir les six hommes dans la pièce.

\- Et si un dieu de la mort est déclaré fou, il advient quoi de lui ? Vous le tuez ?

C'était une question dérangeante et jamais le formateur n'aurait pensé entendre une telle chose un jour de la part d'une recrue. Aussi, il eut un peu de mal à répondre.

\- Je vous avouerez que jamais une recrue ne m'avait posé pareille question. Mais je peux vous assurez que le meurtre est interdit ici comme dans le monde des humains et ce pour quelque raison que ce soit. En fait, il est assez difficile de diagnostiquer la folie chez un dieu de la mort car on est tout le temps exposé à la mort et il n'est pas rare d'avoir des comportements un peu dérangeants au sein du service. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Juste comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'espère pour vous tous qu'un jour un de vos collègues ne soit pas prit d'une folie meurtrière ici. Et si je comprends bien, il n'y pas d'asile chez vous.

Cette jeune fille semblait avoir un goût un peu trop prononcé pour le gore et le morbide selon le faucheur. Après, ce ne serait pas la première à avoir ce type de penchants bizarroïdes. Alors, autant ne pas s'inquiéter de suite. William se contenta de remonter ses lunettes et de reprendre son cours.

\- Elle sera sans doute une bonne secrétaire. Lors des exercices pratiques, elle est parvenu à classer rapidement et d'une façon parfaite les dossiers sans faire d'erreurs.

William s'était installé dans la salle de repos en compagnie de Ronald et Grell et leur parlait des résultats des six nouveaux dieux de la mort. Le faucheur aux cheveux rouges n'avait encore jamais vu Maddie mais avait vaguement entendu qu'elle était un peu étrange au niveau de son comportement. Ronald, qui avait une tasse à la main, eut un léger sourire à cette entente.

\- Je vous voir venir, Knox, le prévenu William, et il n'est pas question que vous commenciez à séduire mademoiselle Poe. N'avez-vous pas assez de virevolter de femme en femme tel une abeille allant de fleur en fleur ? Établissez-vous définitivement avec une d'entre-elles, bon sang !

\- Mais c'est si dur de ne pas succomber à toutes ces jolies filles, râla son jeune collègue.

\- Et à une trop grande libido aussi, hein Ronnie ?

\- Sutcliff, vos remarques à caractères sexuels sont proscrites, le rappela à l'ordre le faucheur en remontant ses lunettes. Rappelez-moi pourquoi suis-je avec vous en fait ?

\- Parce que vous êtes imbuvable pour tout le monde, monsieur Spears, se moqua Ronald.

Même si au fond, cette boutade avait un fond de vérité. Grell s'offusqua de la remarque en commençant à entrer dans un long discours sans queue ni tête pour dire à quel point son Will était formidable, avant de se prendre un coup de faux de la part de son chéri qui commençait à être gêné par de tels propos. Décidément, pourquoi il était en compagnie de ces deux-là ?

Au bâtiment des recrues, dans le dortoir des garçons, les cinq nouveaux dieux de la mort discutaient de sujets variés quand l'un d'eux, un garçon un peu androgyne aux cheveux longs, ondulés et blonds, tourna la tête en direction du dortoir réservés à leurs collègues féminines. Un autre, qui avait de courts cheveux bruns, remarqua son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes par-là, Alphonse ? lui demandât-il.

\- Je me disais que Maddie se sentait peut-être seule. Je veux dire, contrairement à nous, elle est isolée dans son dortoir vide.

\- On pourrait l'inviter à venir ici, proposa un garçon assez jeune qui avait des cheveux châtains emmêlés.

\- Non, refusa un rouquin qui leva à peine les yeux de son livre.

\- Mais pourquoi, Oliver ? lui demanda le cinquième garçon dont les cheveux étaient noirs et lui arrivaient aux épaules.

\- Réfléchit deux secondes, Roger, fit le dénommé Oliver. Si un des supérieurs nous choppe, ils vont penser quoi d'une jeune fille dans le dortoir des garçons en compagnie des cinq autres recrues ? Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin de ce que qu'on risque de se faire accuser.

\- Mais on lui fera rien de mal ! fit Roger.

\- Et l'inviter à venir dans la salle d'études ? Ça ne sera pas suspect, proposa le jeune homme brun.

\- Bonne idée, Caleb, dit Alphonse en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis. Je vais aller la voir pour l'inviter.

\- Benjamin y est déjà aller, lui fit savoir Oliver.

Au même instant le garçon aux cheveux châtains sortit du dortoir pour toquer à la porte en face. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait toquer une nouvelle fois ou demander à entrer mais Benjamin n'avait pas ce genre de manière car il était jeune et issu d'un milieu miséreux.

La pièce, toute en longueur, était plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Le jeune dieu de la mort parvenait à y voire clair mais était un peu stressé malgré tout. Il finit par distinguer la silhouette de Maddie de profil dans la pénombre. Cette dernière avait dénoué ses cheveux de sorte que sa chevelure formait comme une cascade à mi-chemin entre la couleur du chocolat et de la noisette et quelques mèches cachaient son visage. Elle tenait ce qui semblait être un dossier dans ses mains. Certainement complétait-elle son propre dossier vu que ça fonctionnait ainsi lors de l'arrivée d'une recrue: elle devait remplir des papiers qui constitueront son dossier. Évidement, il était imposé de noter tout ce qui touchait à la santé physique et mentale sans oublier le genre biologique, la couleur des cheveux, la taille et leur identité complète. Et tout mensonge sera sanctionné bien entendu comme tout détail qui serait caché car on ne plaisantait avec la paperasse chez les dieux de la mort.

Benjamin continua d'avancer un peu quand la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton presque agressif:

\- Tu fiches quoi là, toi ?

\- J-je...

\- T'as rien à faire là. Pars. C'est honteux d'entrer chez une fille sans permission alors qu'on est un garçon qui plus est.

Légèrement tremblant, Benjamin recula légèrement de quelques pas.

\- D-désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser mais...

\- Quoi ?

Elle avait détaché son regard des feuilles qu'elle tenait en main et ses yeux brillaient de façon effrayante dans la presque obscurité.

\- O-on s'est dit que tu te sentais un peu seule et on pensait t'inviter à venir dans la salle d'études avec nous. On pourrait...

\- Pas question, je suis bien ici toute seule. Maintenant, pars.

Le gamin n'insista pas plus et retourna dans son dortoir en annonçant que la déesse de la mort n'était pas intéressée par l'invitation.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Ronald arpentait le bâtiment des nouvelles recrues. Il avait été chargé par William, qui était agacé de le voir en train de tourner autour de la machine à café, d'aller récupérer les dossiers des recrues. Ce dernier avait un peu rechigné au départ mais l'idée de recevoir un coup d'élagueur sur la tête ne l'enchantant guère, il avait préféré obéir.

Il arriva assez rapidement devant le dortoir des garçons. Il allait toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec Oliver.

\- Oups, fit-il en se reculant d'un pas, enfin, tu tombes bien, je comptais entrer justement.

\- C'est pour les dossiers ? devina le rouquin en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

\- Exactement, lui répondu le faucheur en entrant. Tiens, fit-il en voyant les cinq garçons. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux.

\- En effet, fit Alphonse. Vous êtes ?

\- Ronald Knox de la collecte des âmes, fit le nouveau venu en passant une main dans ses cheveux. En tout cas Spears m'avait pas mentit quand il a annoncé que vous étiez moins de dix. Bon, j'aurais besoin de votre dossier.

Il ramassa les cinq pochettes grises, regarda rapidement si toutes les informations ont été complétées avant de les glisser sous son bras.

\- Au fait, fit-il, vous savez où est Maddie ? Enfin, mademoiselle Poe je veux dire.

\- Dans son dortoir, lui dit Benjamin. Mais, elle est de mauvaise humeur je crois.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et soupira quand Benjamin lui raconta pourquoi il disait ça.

\- En même temps si tu t'introduis comme ça dans son dortoir, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit fâchée.

\- Je lui ai dis la même chose, fit Alphonse. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

\- De tout façon, j'ai besoin de son dossier. Alors qu'elle soit de bonne humeur ou pas, je dois le récupérer.

\- Vous la connaissez bien ? lui demanda Caleb.

\- Pas spécialement mais je suis celui qui est venu la chercher après son suicide.

Ronald partit alors dans le second dortoir. Il toqua deux fois et comme Maddie ne semblait pas disposée à lui ouvrir ou à l'autoriser à entrer, il ouvrit la porte. Et trouva le dossier à ses pieds. Manifestement, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de discuter et avait deviné que c'était pour le dossier et s'était contenté de le laisser au niveau de la porte. Le faucheur le ramassa et constata l'obscurité de la pièce.

\- Tu te prends pour une chauve-souris, Maddie ? lui demandât-il taquin. Tu veux pas ouvrir le volet ou allumer la lumière ? Ce n'est pas très bon de rester dans le noir tout le temps, tu sais.

\- Je ne veux pas de lumière.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y'a quelque chose que je ne dois pas voir ? Tu sais, tous les dieux de la mort voient dans le noir alors...

\- Je veux pas que ça se voit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un truc que les hommes peuvent pas comprendre.

\- Je comprends pas trop là.

\- C'est ce que je dis, tu peux pas comprendre.

La déesse de la mort remua dans l'obscurité comme pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Manifestement, elle semblait être gênée par quelque chose. Ronald soupira en pensant que les femmes pouvaient vraiment être bizarres par moments même si elles étaient des créatures magnifiques et alors qu'il regardait son dossier dans la lumière du couloir, il remarqua une tâche rouge sombre sur une des feuilles. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui devait se passer.

\- Maddie, fit-il d'une voix un peu moins forte que tout-à-l'heure en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Est-ce que par hasard, il se pourrait que tu aies tes règles ?

Ce disant, il alluma la lumière et en effet, il vit la jeune déesse de la mort assise sur son lit avec du sang tâchant les draps et une serviette calée entre ses jambes. Manifestement, elle n'avait aucune protection menstruelle pour contenir son problème d'écoulement rouge.

Il est vrai qu'il arrivait que certaines recrues feminines n'aient pas de serviettes ou de tampons au moment de leurs règles et quand elles en demandaient, il arrivait qu'on ne puisse leur en donner et il fallait parfois que ce soit des formateurs qui aillent ruer dans les brancards pour qu'on leur donne ce qu'elles ont besoin. Normalement, il y'en avait toujours dans le dortoir des femmes mais il fallait dire que ce système de protection était très différent de celui que les humaines utilisait habituellement et certaines des filles ignoraient comment les utiliser et ça finissait par des vêtements tâchés ou du sang gouttant sur le sol.

En voyant le regard de Ronald sur elle, Maddie se détourna mal à l'aise et les larmes aux yeux.

\- E-elles sont venues d'un seul coup, je saignais beaucoup et je n'avais rien pour les arrêter. Je...

Elle avait tellement l'air d'un chiot battu que Ronald tenta de la calmer. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de problème parce qu'à force de côtoyer des femmes, et de passer une nuit avec elles, il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller avec des draps tâchés de sang.

\- T'en fais pas, Maddie, c'est pas grave. Je comprends que ce soit gênant mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien à personne ce qui s'est passé.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Au vu de la quantité sang, ça devait être des règles hémorragiques. C'était plus compréhensible maintenant le coup de l'obscurité dans la chambre. Au moins, elle avait le temps de cacher les dégâts si quelqu'un voulait allumer la lumière et ça ne se voyait pas dans la pénombre qu'elle saignait et en avait mit partout.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des protections ? lui proposât-il vu qu'elle n'osera probablement pas sortir de là au vu de l'écoulement sanglant qu'elle générait.

Maddie hocha timidement la tête et Ronald posa les dossiers et partit dans le couloir. Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet contenant plusieurs serviettes hygiéniques. La déesse de la mort le récupéra avec un léger sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, les cinq recrues masculines étaient dans la salle d'études. Ils avaient choisi la section de collecte des âmes. Ils devaient d'abord passer un test psychologique mais ils étaient certains de le passer avec succès. Ils discutaient alors de la personnalisation de leur faux quand Maddie entra dans la pièce. Elle marcha à une table déserte et s'assoit sur l'une des chaises.

Manifestement, elle ne semblait pas être très amène de se lier avec les cinq jeunes hommes. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'inviter à venir avec eux ou de lui parler mais elle déclinait ou coupait court à la conversation à chaque fois. De ce fait, les dieux de la mort avaient lâché l'affaire. De plus, elle leur faisait un peu peur avec son regard vide et ses propos un peu morbides.

En plus d'être un membre du service médico-légal, Othello avait aussi de bonnes notions en psychologie. Et comme cette discipline émergeait tout juste, très peu de scientifiques avaient pareille formation. Il avait donc été chargé de pratiquer des tests psychologiques sur les six nouvelles recrues. Normalement, pour les femmes, qui étaient uniquement chargée de l'administration à quelques rares exceptions près, il n'y avait pas de consultation psychologique mais William s'inquiétait un peu du comportement de Maddie et avait demander à son collègue de l'évaluer elle aussi.

Le « geek » interrogea méthodiquement les cinq garçon d'abord en leur posant diverses questions et en prenant quelques notes. Et puis, il fit entrer la déesse de la mort.

Quand elle entra, il fut un peu étonné de son regard vide mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune fille, elle, regardait le scientifique en le détaillant non sans une certaine méfiance.

\- Je sais, j'ai un style vestimentaire déplorable, soupira Othello. Vous n'êtes pas la première à le penser.

\- Vous ne dormez pas beaucoup et les contacts humains ne sont pas votre truc, dit simplement Maddie en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, fit le dieu de la mort à la blouse blanche non sans un certain amusement. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne passe de test qu'à des hommes mais un de mes collègues était un peu inquiet par rapport à certains de vos comportements donc il souhaite que je vous fasse passer un test. Donc, votre nom c'est Maddie Poe, c'est ça ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Othello commença alors à poser ses questions.

\- Sachez que tout ce que vous direz restera entre nous deux et que ce ne sera que ma décision finale qui sera publique. Commençons par une question simple: avez-vous déjà eu des contacts avec des personnes ayant une déficience mentale ou avez-vous été diagnostiquée comme ayant un souci psychologique ?

\- C'est quoi ce que vous nommez souci psychologique ?

\- Et bien par exemple, entendez-vous des voix dans votre tête, des accès d'humeur violents, des comportements violents ou encore meurtriers ?

\- Ça m'arrive de frapper quand on m'agace.

\- D'accord mais ça c'est très courant et il n'y a rien de vraiment psychologique là-dedans. Avez-vous eu des sévices durant votre enfance ?

\- Vous entendez quoi par là ?

\- Petite maligne, pensa Othello, elle biaise les questions en m'en posant d'autres pour répondre ensuite quelque chose pour fausser son test. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est en face d'un psy.

Il resta silencieux une bonne minute avant de reprendre:

\- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, mademoiselle Poe. Mais fausser ce test n'est pas une très bonne idée. Les dieux de la mort n'aiment pas les tricheurs vous savez.

\- Je ne le fausse pas. Je demande des précisions. Et oui je me suis pris des baffes mais je n'ai jamais été violée ou battue comme plâtre.

\- D'accord même si j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez un médecin spécialisé dans la santé mentale.

\- Je déteste les médecins peu importe leur spécialité.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- On m'a donné quand j'étais plus jeune un mauvais traitement contre des maux de ventre et j'ai faillis y rester.

\- C'est une raison valabe de ne pas aimer le corps médical en effet. Comment vous êtes-vous suicidé ?

\- Je me suis égorgé.

\- Plutôt violent quand même. D'ordinaire, les femmes s'empoisonnent, se défenestrent, se pendent ou s'ouvrent les veines. Pourquoi s'égorger ?

\- C'est rapide. Je ne voulais pas souffrir.

\- Et c'était où exactement ? Et je vous conseille de me le dire car je connais bien le dieu de la mort qui vous a récupérée, Ronald Knox, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'allais pas mentir, fit Maddie avec une moue peinée. J'étais en prison pour vols répétés.

\- Pourquoi le suicide ?

\- C'est si important pour vous de le savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vivais dans la misère et j'allais être condamnée pour un moment et je ne voulais pas rester en prison. Alors je me suis tuée.

\- Si vous aviez une faux, vous la modifierez en quoi ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Répondez juste.

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Pour moi une faux est une faux et c'est tout pas besoin de la modifier.

\- Dernière question, avez-vous...

Il se stoppa en voyant Maddie écarter les jambes pour regarder entre ces dernières ce qui le dérangea un peu car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement et il remarqua un peu de sang sur sa peau. Il comprit de suite.

\- Règles hémorragiques ? devinât-il.

\- Désolée, je suis en train de tout salir. Il faut que j'aille me changer.

\- Encore juste une question. Pourquoi porter que du noir et pas une chemise blanche ?

\- Le blanc c'est salissant.

Sur ces mots, Maddie se leva précipitamment pour se nettoyer.

Othello ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet entretien. D'un côté, il soupçonnait fortement la jeune fille d'avoir détourné ses questions en n'en posant d'autres mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas détecté une seule trace de mensonge dans ses propos ni dans son langage corporel. Car en effet, il avait apprit avec le temps qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas avoir de tics quand on mentait. Il aurait aimé lui faire répéter ses questions à l'envers pour vraiment s'en assurer car un mensonge était beaucoup plus difficile, voir impossible, à dire à l'envers contrairement à la vérite mais il ne voulait pas trop la retenir notamment avec du sang qui lui coulait sur les jambes.

\- Je devrais peut-être lui donner l'espèce de poudre que j'ai mise au point pour stopper un fort écoulement sanguin, dit-il pour lui-même. Ça serait peut-être plus confortable pour elle.

Il attrapa alors des mouchoirs pour essuyer la chaise et regarda ces derniers en réfléchissant.

\- Je pourrais tenter de trouver un remède spécifique pour les règles abondantes. Et je sais déjà sur quel cobaye l'utiliser.

Il jeta les mouchoirs dans une poubelle et quitta la pièce. Il croisa par hasard William sur le chemin qui lui demanda son avis au sujet de Maddie.

\- Et bien, elle a été sincère dans ses réponses et je ne pense pas qu'elle représente un danger pour quiconque. Enfin, on devrait peut-être juste la surveiller un peu au cas où des tendances psychotiques apparaissent chez elle.

William hocha la tête satisfait de la réponse. Il connaissait Othello depuis plusieurs années et il lui faisait parfaitement confiance concernant un jugement psychologique. Beaucoup moins concernant les capacités physiques par contre.

\- Le seul vrai problème qu'elle a est juste qu'elle fait des règles hémorragiques. Il va d'ailleurs peut-être falloir nettoyer la chaise.

\- Elle les as eues durant la séance ?

\- Oui. Mais bon, avec quelques recherches, je peux mettre au point un produit pour la soulager.

\- Ce serait mieux en effet.

Maddie de son côté était repartie se changer et avait mit une jupe avec un chemisier noir boutonné jusqu'au menton. En ressortant du dortoir, elle croisa les recrues masculines qui allaient justement vers leur dortoir.

\- Tiens, Maddie, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer: on réussi le test psychologique ! Plus que l'examen de demain et on saura si on part dans la section de fauchage ! lui fit savoir Benjamin.

\- C'est bien pour vous.

Et elle s'éloigna vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Une fois sortie dehors, elle commença marcher au hasard. Ses déambulations la conduisit vers différents bâtiments mais elle n'entra dans aucun.

De la fenêtre, William put voir sa forme noire aller et venir. Décidément, cette fille était bien étrange.


End file.
